Detentionaire: The Return
Detentionaire: The return,is a fanfiction on the serie Detentionaire by Mini-Wiinx.I decided to call it that because I will try to follow all the adventures of the series true to my fanfiction but with other characters. Plot A new year begins A Nigma High, after Lee had discovered that he did the stunt, a new student arrives and Hugo Panty from the first day it was a new friend, Lee.After dinner, all students went to the auditorium to wish a warm welcome to the new year scolaire.Lee realizes that his new friend is not here.Hugo could not find the auditorium of the school, he looked everywhere.Related speech during the Principal General Barrage, Lee out on the sly to get Hugo to the auditorium but the sound of a bomb blew all coup.Il is a big ball of paint that exploded all over the world .After the explosion, Hugo found the auditorium and saw everyone covered peinture.Barrage approached and told Hugo to a full year in the detention as someone past year.So as Hugo must Lee, prove to all he has done nothing mnde and find the person responsible. Characters *Hugo Panty:A new student at A Nigma High, he has a whole year detention because of a prank when he did not lui.Il must find who is responsible for everything ça.À because of that, he is deprived of leave until the end of the year by his parents.Hugo a friend at school, Lee Ping.Every time he escapes from his detention he contacted his friend Lee for his assistance.It also has 2 friend, Nina Hanson and Cole Shill who are there.It also has the help of Scott Gomat which is often detention because of its delays. *Lee Ping: Whoever made the prank last year.This years it is not in detention but his new friend is in detention for year.He told his friend that he was also like that lannée past but managed to discover if he succeeds responsable.Donc, Hugo should succeed. *Cole Shill: Long time friend of Hugo, Cole loves listening to music at school and loves being with cool people.Since her friend is chosen each day he has nothing to be from the park to listen to music that is Electro style of music are favorites. *Nina Hanson: Nina is a friend of Hugo for some years.She likes to wear makeup because it still has a makeup bag on it anywhere.Since Hugo is in detention each day she goes shopping and every Thursdays it is to keep babysitting her little brother. *Scott Gomat: Scott is detention for one year because he was pushed by someone on purpose on the door of the canteen and to pay the door because it is broken.He helps Hugo to escape from his detention to help him unmasked the culprit that made him the prank. *Principal General Barrage: The principal of school. *Tina Kwee: The journalist who announced the news at school *Mr. Panty: Mr. Panty is Hugo's father. *Mrs. Panty: Mrs. Panty is hugo's mother. *Kira Tsukia: She is a girlfriend of Hugo Panty.She is Japanese and loves sushi Episode The list of episodes of my fanfiction Category:Detentionaire: The return Category:Episodes